When Fire met Ice
by cgaussie
Summary: A Pre-Prequel of myself and Poe's giant Epic story. Dating back to when Noble Xyth was just a Nurse, she takes on taking care of the injured General Kantos. Quite sad around the end.


When Fire met Ice  
A Pre-Prequel of the Epic  
Written by Invader Poe and Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Amazingly enough, compared to the EPIC story we're writing, this story took us two days to write. I'm surprised! Now this is the story of how Reject Poe came about, how his parents met. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
The Northern part of Irk had always been a bit remote, almost like a vacation destination, complete with its own somewhat exotic brand of Irken, with odd antennae, accents and lighter skin tones. It wasn't untouched by civilization, that was for sure, but it wasn't as bad as the Capitol city. It was also where the Military sent its top soldiers to recuperate from battle wounds. A craft carrying one such solider - well, a General, actually - pulled up to a hospital resort. A few shorter Irkens got out, crowding around the back door of the medical craft worriedly as it opened, but a broad green hand waved them away,  
  
"I can walk on my own," its owner muttered, stepping out of the vehicle carefully. It was a tall, darkly-dressed Irken - General Kantos, to be precise. He had bandages wound around his chest, but it only looked like a preliminary emergency treatment.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to use the hover stretcher, Sir?" One of the attendants asked worriedly. Kantos just growled in response. Some nurses exited the rather large Hospital-like building, all wearing shades of pale blue. Like some of the shorter males who were attempting to help the injured General, these females had paler skin and odd shaped antennae. Amongst them was Head Nurse Xyth, also on registration to see if she was able to become a Noble of some sorts. The shorter females got out of her way as she walked up towards the General, raising an eye ridge at the smaller Irkens.  
  
"You're General Kantos, aren't you?" she asked, her voice was actually very gentle. Not just because she was afraid of the large male, it was just how she had always spoke - soft spoken to be more correct. Kantos looked up slowly, levelling his gaze at her before nodding. Considering the large blood spot on the bandages, and the slight limp to his walk, he was probably in pain, but it barely showed on his face, just a muscle twitch or two with a slight look of irritation.  
  
"My superiors decided my.. injuries were too severe for me to continue.. and ordered me on a two month leave of absence here." His breathing was slow and deliberate.  
  
"I see.." she noted his walk, but she'd dealt with stubborn Irkens before so she just let him walk his way up through the main doors. "Well we've already prepared a suite for you, which has access to everything you'll possibly need. And in the unlikely event that you'd need some assistance, there's a communicator available all the time." Xyth explained as she walked besides him, the male Irkens hopped back into their Medical Cruiser and flew off, possibly to pick up more injured Irkens who knew.. Kantos nodded again slightly,  
  
"I would thank you," He glanced over at her, "But I don't know your name yet." Most of the Irkens in the hallway gave him a wide berth, maybe recognizing him, maybe just being scared of the big, dark male.  
  
"Do excuse, my name is Xyth. But most around here refer to me as Head Nurse Xyth." she placed a hand to her chest, bowing her head slightly. This revealing more of her very long and curly antennae. The right one produced a dangly antennae ring as well, which made jingly noises when she moved her head. "But you may call me Xyth."  
  
"Then, thank you, Xyth." He turned his attention back ahead as they reached the door of his suite. It slid open automatically, and he nodded forward, "Ladies first." Whether he was being sarcastic or old fashioned was hard to say.  
  
"Thank you." weather she was ignoring or being equally sarcastic was also hard to pinpoint, but she entered the room and waited for him to enter. The room was pretty well sized for him, bed, communications centre, and other doors leading to various places. If we could read Irk, we would tell you what they said. But we can't. He followed, the door closing after him, and he seemed to relax slightly. Kantos looked around the room, and raised his eye ridges,  
  
"Seems a little extravagant.. But it'll do."   
  
"We rarely have Generals in our midst," Xyth claimed, pulling a sheet on the bed down. "Mostly we just have Invaders, Marauders, Guards and so on..." Kantos sat down gingerly, clenching his jaw as he resisted the urge to react to the protest from his muscles.  
  
"Most don't go willingly," he murmured, "I didn't." He looked down at his damaged chest-plate and the dirty bandages, "I could've kept fighting."  
  
"By the looks of you, I'd say you would have. But the last thing you want is that wound to become infected. Then you'd be more worse off." she replied, before standing besides him. "But now we have to take care of you, and you better take your medication or you'll be in trouble." Xyth smirked slightly at the fact she was talking like this to a General, of all things.  
  
"Oh, really." Kantos looked up at her with a slightly quirked eye ridge, then unsnapped the locks on his chest plate, figuring the bandages would have to be changed or some such. "Well, then, I'll be on my best behaviour."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're going to co-operate." she smiled, then pushed a button on the wall. A drawer-like structure folded out which had bandages, oils, ointments and such on it. "Now, I hope you can sit up while I do this. If you can't, you can lay down but sitting is easier." Xyth pulled on some rubber gloves and started to pour some ointment onto them. Kantos set his palms onto the bed once he was sufficiently, er, topless, lowering his head,  
  
"I would hope that after all I've been though, I could take a little anti-bacterial oil." He smirked slightly.  
  
"Well it's not as painful as a blast to the chest, so I don't think you'll even flinch." Xyth said, before kneeling and gently massaged the oil onto the rather sickly looking chest Kantos now had. The sore was a mixture of black, blue, red and so on caused by the blast.  Kantos closed his eyes, claws digging into the bed, one side of his lip twitching slightly. His thick antennae pinned back against his head, since it did smart after all. He was taking it pretty well, though, managing to maintain his slow, deliberate breathing. After she did the ointment she pulled her gloves off, then put a bandage over the would.  
  
"Almost done..." she pulled out a gauze-like material and wrapped it around his chest. "This will have to be done around four times a day, but it's expected. Later you're going in to have a internal scan to see how bad the damage is to your organs." Xyth taped up the gauze and stood up again.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," he muttered, straightening his back and getting use to the new bandage, "Much better.. I think that last doctor thought he was trying to wrap a Hatching day present." Kantos looked a little disgruntled.  
  
"Ah well, after all my years wrapping up injuries I'm expected to be this good." Xyth smiled, then pointed to his armour. "But you'll have to change out of that into something more relaxing. We don't want holes in the sheets." she was referring to the sharp spikes on his shoulder blades which now lay by the bed. Kantos stretched slightly, as much as his torn muscles would allow,  
  
"I don't generally carry a change of casual clothes on me, but.. I suppose you probably have patient garb to lend me."  
  
"We do." she nodded, then pushed another button and some casual Irken attire came out from a hidden panel. Xyth picked it off the invisible hanger and placed them on the bed. "So I'll leave you to change, and if you want you can explore the grounds." He nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Right now, I think I might rest, but later.." He pulled on the shirt of the outfit, "A tour would be nice." Kantos smirked at her slightly, even with, dare we say, a little bit of charm. Xyth smiled back at him, nodding.  
  
"That can be arranged easily. I'll see you later, General Kantos." He leaned back onto the bed in a reclining position,  
  
"And I you, Xyth." Xyth left the room and did her usual rounds on the Irkens she was looking after. All were doing well, except one who had fallen over and couldn't get up again. Soon it was the evening and she arrived in the Nurses Quarters, checking off her clipboard.  
  
"So girls, how was our day today?" she asked a few females who were sat around a table.  
  
"Oh, the usual, Ms. Xyth," One with a somewhat nasally - how one with no nasals accomplishes this is unknown, but anyway - "The war's been provided us with plenty of tough soldiers that squirm around like a smeet that doesn't want its diaper changed when we have to put on the ointment. Or better yet, needles."  
  
"Yes... the Irken in room 47 wailed like a smeet when I had to give him his injections today." Xyth replied, taking a seat at her own special seat since she _was_ taller then the other females there.  
  
"What about Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent himself?" One of the females inquired, and several of the others looked interested as well. Sure, she was their superior, but their breaks were one of the few times they were able to get away from the chore of coddling patients, so they tended to unwind.  
  
"General Kantos?" she raised an eye ridge, smiling slightly as she set the clipboard down. "Well, he seems quite nice really. He didn't fuss or anything." Xyth was one who rarely spoke of her patients, but she felt like she _wanted_ to talk about him for some reason or another.  
  
"Nice? All the reports always call him cold hearted.."  
  
"Is he as well-trimmed as he looks underneath that armour?" One daring voice implored, causing school-girl giggles among the shorter nurses, even though some of them were older than Xyth. She caved in and giggled childishly too,  
  
"Heh, yes... yes he takes _very_ good care of himself I must say." she replied gently, a hint of a blush creeping onto her face. A small chorus of 'ooo's rose up from the nurses, a few still giggling.  
  
"Aw, Ms. Xyth, you have all the luck."  
  
"Yeah, most of the rookie shoulders are scrawny like.. really.. scrawny things!"   
  
"Oh dear me..." Xyth shook her head, "I feel so awful knowing he's mine to look after for these coming two months..." by the sound of her voice she was teasing, and enjoying it. She sighed, putting her hands together. "Plus I'm giving him a tour later on."  
  
"A tour? Isn't that a little much? I mean, he was still kind of smouldering when he first checked in.."   
  
"Later on, who knows how long that means." said another nurse, then another one giggled.  
  
"Maybe he'll give Xyth a grand tour of his..." Xyth cut her off,  
  
"Oh Galia, please! You dirty thing you." she smirked. More snickers and giggles erupted, and one had to wonder if these were a group of professional medical Irkens or a bunch of gossiping smeets.  
  
"At the very least, we should get hear any _juicy_ details.."   
  
"Now now girls," Xyth shook her finger, "Let's not get carried away with gossiping... it gets us no where."  
  
"Sure is fun though." Galia grinned.  
  
"Aw.. Oh well." One nurse looked at the clock, scowling,  
  
"Oh, great, time to give patient 24 his medication.. any volunteers to help hold him down?" A few of the other nurses raised their hands reluctantly, and the group started to disperse. Xyth watched them go, then sighed to herself.  
  
"Such is life." she muttered, getting to her feet and getting a new roster and walked out.  
  
Later on, Kantos was staring up at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. He looked a little agitated, hating having to be lethargic. Unable to stand it anymore, he slowly got out of the bed, walking towards the window and looking outside. Outside was the nice scenery, transplanted there from some distant planet which had bushes and such. Xyth happened to be outside, and was picking some flowers from the bushes and putting them into a basket. Kantos tilted his head, watching her, maybe curious about what she was doing. He leaned his forearm up against the top of the window, the other curled into a fist and set against his waist. He felt a smirk - or maybe it was a half-smile? - creep across his face unbidden, and he blinked, shaking it off. Xyth finished picking the flowers, then glanced up as she felt she was being watched. She blinked when she saw Kantos watching her, but smiled slightly and waved at him. He arched his eye ridges slightly, the fist uncurling and returning the wave. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep the little smirky-smile off his features as he did so, either.  After a bit she walked up to the window, after stepping over some more bushes and smirked.  
  
"Up and about already, General?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not use to being bed-ridden." He glanced down at his clothes, which were typical hospital faire, loose white shirt and pants, "I wouldn't call the General moniker very necessary right now."  
  
"Oh." Xyth put a hand to her chin, "Well, if you're up to it I might give you that tour if you want." He glanced back up at her, the faint smirk returning,  
  
"I think I'd like that."   
  
"Great, I'll put these flowers in something and I'll come for you." she replied, looking down at the purple flowers.  
  
"Alright." He leaned back away from the window, "I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
"So am I." Xyth smiled, before walking away again. She passed a nurse who was raising an eye ridge at her. "Oh be quiet." she said before leaving the plant area, the nurse laughing to herself now. Kantos walked over to the door of his suite, antennae perking as he heard footsteps coming towards it, the pauses between the footfalls indicating the owner had rather long legs. He opened the door before Xyth got to it - not like he was eager or anything. Xyth stopped short when she saw him open the door,  
  
"Well you're fast." she smiled, stepping back to allow him to leave the suite.   
  
"Just restless." He stepped out, his gait still not quite what it usually was, looking around at the hallway. "This place seemed fairly extensive when the Medic craft was landing."  
  
"It is, we're only in one of the wings. There's many _many_ more." Xyth put her hands together, as the two began walking down the hallway. "I think it'd be best to just show you around this wing though, it takes a few days to see the whole place."   
  
"Fine with me." Kantos folded his arms behind his back, walking in stride with her, "Better than being cooped up. There's nothing wrong with the suite, but.. Staring at the ceiling starts to get repetitive after a while."  
  
"I guess you're right, course, I enjoy staring at a ceiling for it means my shift is over and I'm in bed." Xyth replied, then sighed. "Course, sometimes I'm called to a patient so I rarely get a full night's rest." He smirked slightly,  
  
"I only get a full night of rest when I'm on leave. On leave by my own choice, that is." He scowled slightly, then glanced over at her, "Of course, I could think of worse ways to spend the time." Xyth looked at him, smiling gently.  
  
"Could be much worse, General... but at least you're getting a deserved rest now." Kantos turned his gaze back ahead,  
  
"If I were truly capable enough to deserve a vacation, I wouldn't be here in the first place." He scowled down at his chest, sounding a little disgruntled with himself. Xyth wasn't sure what to say about that, so the two walked along in silence for a while. She pointed out a few places now and then, relaxation area, cafeteria, so on and so forth. Soon the two were sat on a balcony, the sun setting in the distance. Kantos took a deep breath, opening his eyes and watching the sun.  
  
"I've seen hundreds of planets, dozens of suns." He said, finally, "But there are still place on my own home world I've never been to." He glanced off to the more forestry area, "This is.. was, one of them."  
  
"Really?" she looked at him, in one hand she was holding a tall glass of some light blue drink. "I've been many places on Irk, to train myself to be a Nurse... but I still love this place." Xyth sipped her drink. "I was born in this very hospital, and raised around here."  
  
"I wondered about that." Kantos looked back at her, "I've never seen an Irken with such antennae or completion, before, either." She smiled at him, bringing one hand up to her long curled antennae.  
  
"Thank you.. funny enough, I inherited my Father's antennae." Xyth looked him over slightly, "I must say though, you have a dark complexion to yourself..." Kantos shrugged slightly,  
  
"I grew up in one of the more southern sectors." He finally lifted his own glass, "Dark skin and eyes are common there. Even there, though, black's a little odd for an eye colour." He took a sip, "I got a lot of stares when I first joined the Academy. Still do, from the new recruits."  
  
"I like your black eyes." Xyth said, placing her drink down on the table, "They're unique." Kantos' mouth curled into a slight smile, what edge of it was visible as he drank.  
  
"Still." He glanced over at her from over the top of his glass, "I wouldn't call stormy blue common, either." Only response was a blush from Xyth, and she glanced to the side as her antennae tensed up.  
  
"I still find it amazing how, so many Irkens judge by looks I mean..." she looked back at him, her antennae ring jingling in the wind now. "I've heard all these things about you, and that was only from various soldiers we get, and from some nurses even. But, really you're nothing like how they say you are."   
  
"I get called a lot of things." He leaned back into his chair, "Some of them I can only hope to aspire to, others.. Well, maybe I'm a bit selective in what opinions about me I chose to listen to." He smirked slightly, then tilted his head at her, "What did you expect?"  
  
"Total opposite from what you are." she replied, stirring the straw in her drink slowly. "Boisterous, loud, bossy, insulting..." Xyth shrugged, "What a General is expected to be, from what I've heard.." He nodded.  
  
"Most of them don't disappoint, either. But the Irkens under my command are willing to trust me with their lives and well-being." He set his drink down, "I don't see any reason to disrespect them. Or anyone else, for that matter."  
  
"Good philosophy." Xyth nodded, "Hopefully though, one day I'll be a Noble.. that's what I'm aiming to become, at least."  
  
"You certainly have the height and the integrity. You aren't the type I would've pinned as an aspiring noble, yourself."  
  
"Really?" she quirked an antennae, her ring jangling again.  
  
"No. I would've assumed one of those would be.. I don't know." He picked up his glass, using it to conceal his smirk, "Boisterous, loud, bossy, insulting.." Xyth tsked and playfully hit his arm.  
  
"Oh you." Kantos actually chuckled, putting his now emptied glass down.  
  
"I guess neither of us is what the Empire expects. But if I was able to make it," He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, "I'm sure you can, too.  
  
"I hope so.. I mean, I love being a Nurse but I'd like to help more Irkens out." Xyth said, putting her empty glass down as well.   
  
"Well, you've certainly helped me." He folded his arms behind his head, "If you weren't around, I would've been trapped with one of the other nurses." He waved his hand, "The looks they've been giving me make me feel like a piece of meat." She laughed slightly, then waved a hand.  
  
"Well, not often do we get a male around who's so attracti- uh I mean um, yes." Xyth blushed deeply and sunk down in her chair. Kantos raised his eye ridges, before smirking and chuckling to himself again. He winced faintly, ending up agitating his wound in the process, but ignored it. "Anyway..." she slowly sat up straight again, "It's time we head back so I can change your bandage again."  
  
"Tsk." He stood up slowly, half-smirking down at her, "And here I thought I'd gotten the decent-minded one." He still held a hand down and out to help her out of her seat, despite the fact he was the one that could probably use more assistance; manners were manners, after all. She noted that, but shrugged and placed her hand into his as she stood up.  
  
"I'm decent, but I'm also a Nurse still."  
  
"And I'm still a patient." Kantos let go of her hand after a bit, and the two made their way back to his suite.   
  
A few weeks passed, and as usual Kantos' recovery was entered into the main computers. Eventually, while Kantos was just relaxing in his suite the Communicator sparked to life. Kantos sat up quickly when the Communicator came on. A small red-eyed Irken could be seen, who saluted Kantos as he saw him. He nodded in response the salute,  
  
"Sir! Word has come back to us about your recovery, and we have noted how fast it has been." Meanwhile, outside Xyth was just about to enter to change his bandage again, but stopped as she heard the voice. "The Armada is questioning itself if your leave will be cut short so you can return to your duties as par usual." Kantos seems a bit surprised at the news. A few weeks ago, he might've jumped at the chance - but he wasn't so sure, now. He folded his arms behind his back,  
  
"I believe.." He glanced around, knowing what he would say next would probably shock whoever was concerned, "I will be staying the full leave." The solider blinked,  
  
"Well... if you really believe you should sir." came the shocked response. Xyth, outside blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yes.. While I am recovered, for the most part, I am.. of the mind a vacation may be a good idea at this time." Kantos fought the urge to smirk. The idea of him _wanting_ a vacation was unsettling indeed.  
  
"All right Sir, I'll... I'll alert the proper authorities." with that the solider saluted him again, and the communicator shut off. Kantos chuckled after the screen had flickered off, smile-smirking to himself.  
  
"That'll be counted as a sign of the apocalypse.." He sat back down on his bed. The door slid open and Xyth entered,  
  
"All righty, I'm back again." she smirked. Kantos's antennae perked up, and he glanced over at her, still wearing his cat-with-the-canary smirk.  
  
"Good. I was starting to get lonely."   
  
"Now now, you saw me an hour ago." she replied simply, getting the bandages and such out again.  
  
"I could get lonely within an hour." His vacation time had certainly made him more relaxed, that's for sure. He peeled off the shirt easily, no longer terribly bothered by the wound every time he moved his muscles in a certain way. Xyth tsked, and undid the gauze then took off the old bandage.  
  
"I must say though, you're getting better every day." she said, pulling on a glove.  
 Kantos looked down, "Pretty soon it'll be just another scar." He already had a pretty decent collection of those.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have an interesting story to tell, when it's a scar again I mean. And if.. anyone asks." Xyth replied, rubbing the ointment onto it again. Seemed she was enjoying this more then before, that's for sure.. Kantos leaned back against his palms, looking down at her. Since she was preoccupied with the ointment, he actually allowed himself a genuine, if not small smile.  
  
"Most definitely." She stopped and then did the usual bandage an gauze, then stood up.  
  
"I'll apologise ahead of schedule if the girls are too noisy today... there's a lot of gossip around about the upcoming Dance." Xyth said, placing the used bandage and glove down a chute.  
  
"Oh, really." He tilted his head, raising an eye ridge as he flexed his shoulders, accommodating the new bandage, "What dance?"  
  
"The usual District Nursing and Doctor's Dance.. happens once a year." Xyth took a seat on his bed, since he was sat on a chair and all. "They're trying to decide what to wear, what doctor to ask out... that stuff."  
  
"Hm.." He folded his arms behind his head, leaning back in the chair, "So, planning on going?" She shook her head, causing the antennae ring to jingle again.  
  
"I've never been, since I'm either busy or no one asks me."  
  
"So." He set his ankle on the knee of the other leg, "Are you busy?"  
  
"No." Xyth replied.

  
"Would you go with me, then?" Kantos grinned slyly, a few of his pointy teeth visible. She stared at him blankly for a while, before it registered.  
  
"...pardon?" He shrugged loosely,  
  
"You said you've never been because you were either busy or no one asked. Well, you're not busy, and I just did."  
  
"I... see..." Xyth shrugged slightly. "Sure, why not? I mean, if you're really up to it that night."  
  
"I've hardly been out of the building since I first checked in. The fresh air would be far more helpful than harmful." He drummed his claws against his elbows.  
  
"I see your point." she got to her feet, picking up her clipboard which she had placed down when she entered the room. "Well, I'll give you the details next time I come in, right now I have to post up the new time sheets." Kantos nodded,  
  
"Alright. Have fun." He smirked after her. Xyth nodded and left the room, the door sliding shut behind her. She stood there for a while, before hugging the clipboard to herself and letting out a pretty happy sigh of content. Then she just went on with her work. A few of the nurses had congregated in the hall, then blinked up at her when she passed.  
  
"Wow, Ms. Xyth, what happened?"  
  
"You're practically beaming!" Xyth stopped walking, then looked back at the small group of nurses still with that _certain_ smile on her face.  
  
"I've got a date." she said shyly, then let out a small girlish giggle. Boy, she had it bad.  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"Oh come on, you really have to ask?" The other nurse snickered, "So did you finally ask him?" She shook her head,  
  
"No, he asked me." Xyth still had her hug-o-death on the clipboard, tilting her head to the side. "I'm going to the Dance after all this time."  
  
"He asked you?!" The nurses looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Wow, Ms. Xyth. No offence but to us it seemed like he had about as much emotion as a properly-functioning SIR unit.."  
  
"At least you don't have to be alone with the patients again!"  
  
"Yeah I know, he seems so rough 'n stuff on the outside," she looked at them, still smiling from antennae to antennae. "But underneath all that he's just so... man I can't even explain it." Xyth laughed slightly, then shook her head. "What am I doing, I've got work to do... we'll talk later girls." with that she turned and hurried off. One of the nurses smirked,  
  
"Have you ever seen anyone so giddy before?"  
  
"Not unless they were in the Crazy section of the hospital." They watched Xyth hurry down the hall, shaking their heads.   
  
Xyth was giddy now, but for another reason.  
  
"What do I _wear?!_" she cried out, looking through her cupboards of her quarters in the hospital staff area. Being Head Nurse, she slept on the premises and the dance was now just a few nights away. And she had come across the major problems most girls face when they're about to have a date, what to wear. She flung articles of clothing from her cupboards. "I have nothing to wear!" Someone else heard these frantic cries, and the Head Nurse from another section of the hospital - let's call her, I dunno, Seyn - dodging a nurse uniform.  
  
"Wow, Xyth, you got a date?" She blinked in surprise, usually Xyth seemed like she was too busy with her work to bother with such silliness.  
  
"Seyn, yes..." she turned around to face a fellow Head Nurse, clutching in her hands what looked like a pair of stockings and fancy boots. "That Dance, in a few days.... and, I just realised I have nothing worth wearing." Xyth's antennae lowered, glancing at the bed which was under a mound of clothing. Seyn tilted her head,  
  
"Well, you're a little taller than me, but.. I think I stiiill have the dress I wore a few years ago. It doesn't fit me anymore since I've had a smeet, but it might just fit you.." She scrutinized the taller Head Nurse's proportions.  
  
"Well maybe..." Xyth said, looking down at herself. She was a slender thing but still.  
  
"I think it'll fit!" Seyn tried to sound encouraging to the younger Head Nurse, "Here, let me see.." She left Xyth's room, going into her own; after some rifling, she came back with a dark steely blue and white bundle in her arms. "Here, dear, try this."  
  
"Thanks Seyn.." Xyth took the bundle from her graciously and left the room to try it on. After a short while she re-entered the room wearing the gown, it was kinda short in the dress department, but everything else fit rather well. "I might be able to make it longer.." Xyth said, glancing at her half visible calves.  
  
"Well, you could always call it a skirt.." Seyn frowned a little, "Well, whatever works. Good luck, Xyth, and congratulations." She smiled, then raised an eye ridge, "I'll warn you, though, like I said, the last time I was able to wear that dress.." Seyn laughed, shaking her head and leaving Xyth to her modifications.  
  
"Smeets... huh." Xyth waved Seyn off then looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, I look good..." she said to herself, before twirling in the mirror. "I need a new antennae ring tho..." a glance at her usual red one hanging from her antennae, "Maybe a blue one.." she waved her hand. "Bah, later. Right now, modifications."  
  
  
Elsewhere in the hospital, someone else had made their clothing selection, though he'd gone about it much more calmly. Kantos stood, looking down at himself thoughtfully; he was wearing a grey, long-sleeved tunic reminiscent of those worn in Feudal Japan, with black shoulder pads. In between these pads stretched the voluminous folds of a cape-collar, the rest of the cape spilling down over his back, nearly to the floor. He was wearing black 'poofy' samurai/gi style pants, tucked into his tall black boots. This guy has a thing for black, doesn't he?  
  
"Hm. This'll do," He finally announced to himself.  
  
The week came to a close, as did the day of the Dance. Xyth was just now clipping her brand new blue shaded antennae ring in place, and stood back to admire herself for a little while. The gown fit perfectly by now, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"All right. Be calmed.. be relax... above all don't get all giggly." she said to herself, then before leaving she promptly scratched a nether region, and left to meet up with Kantos. Kantos was using the reflective screen of the communicator as a makeshift mirror, mostly making sure he didn't have anything stuck between his teeth. He'd managed to keep the outfit he'd ordered from his suite out of sight until the day came. His antennae picked up the sounds of familiar footfalls approaching, and he leaned back, folding his arms behind him and waiting for her to enter. The door slid open and Xyth stood there for a moment before entering. She smiled as she saw him, her antennae raising. "Impressive, General." Xyth said gently. Kantos studied her, striding forward.  
  
"Not as impressive as you. And please," He reached over, lifting her new piercing braid curiously - or maybe using it as an excuse to run his knuckles against her antennae, "Call me Kantos." She shut her eyes and shivered ever so slightly as he touched her antennae, and opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"All right, Kantos." Xyth smiled, this being the first time she is calling him by his proper name.  
  
"Much better." He returned the smile, his usually harsh, or at least smirking, face looking unusually gentle. Kantos slowly released her piercing and hooked his arm with her's.  
  
"So.. off we go." she said sounding some what nervous now. "Ready as I am?"  
  
"Hopefully." His smile became a little sly, and he lead her out the room, down the long hall and eventually out of the hospital entirely. He looked up into the night sky, breathing in deeply and looking probably the happiest Xyth - maybe anyone - had seen him. The two made their way through the woods, a path and lanterns lighting the way to the Dance which was situated in he middle of the city near by. Soon enough they arrived, some music playing already and random Irkens enjoying themselves. Food, drink, dancing, socializing... you get the idea. Kantos looked over the crowd. Luckily, in the dark and his non-traditional wear, no one seemed to recognize him.  
  
"Sometimes, it's good to be unknown," he murmured over to Xyth.  
  
"Mmm.." she replied, leading him around to their table. Yup, set up for her being a Head Nurse and all. "Do you want anything to drink?" Xyth asked, glancing over at the assortment of drinks on a nearby table.  
  
"Hm.." He looked over the drinks, then picked up a bottle of.. well, it was red and probably fizzy. He picked up two glasses, holding the stems between his fingers - not easy when you only have three of the things - and pouring a glass for himself and Xyth.   
  
"Ah, thanks.." she said as he handed her the glass, and the two clicked the two glasses together before sipping. "Mf, bubbly." Xyth claimed as she rubbed where her nose would be.  
  
"Takes a little getting use to." Kantos sipped, watching the festivities. Right now it was all to happy and fast-beat, but it was still interesting to watch; not many places on Irk had open night skies for people to dance under. He glanced over at Xyth over the rim of his glass, "Having fun?"  
  
"Oh yes," Xyth nodded as she held up what looked like a sausage on a stick, "Much better then being in." with that she bit down onto the sausage thing as she watched the Irkens continue to dance about.  
  
"Good. I'd say you needed the fresh air just as much as I did." He perked his antennae as her heard the song start to slow down and wind to an end, finishing off his drink somewhat quickly. So far the night hadn't had a slow song, and it was probably due for one soon.  
  
"Oh yeah.. sometimes I think I'm pale skinned because I've spent most my life indoors." Xyth smirked, before waving to a few of her nurse friends who were hanging out on the other side of the party area.  
  
"Possibly." Kantos agreed absently and suddenly stood in front of her, taking her wrists and actually leaning down, finishing off the last bite of sausage for her.   
  
"Hey!" Xyth fake scorned at him and at the empty stick. "Oh well..." she put the stick down onto a plate. The music had stopped.  
  
"Come on, Xyth," He pulled her away from the table gently, his hands sliding up to take her smaller ones, "What's the point in going to a dance," The music started up again, "If not to dance?"  
  
"..I don't know.." Xyth mumbled shyly as she was pulled to her feet and lead past the other Irkens at the party. This song was a little faster than he'd hoped, but it'd do - he had too much energy to expend to continue sitting at the tables.  
  
"Don't worry," Xyth suddenly found herself twirled around once, dipped back onto his forearm slightly, "Nothing to be shy about." Xyth squeaked as she suddenly found herself dipped so sudden, but smiled meekly up at him.  
  
"Well... you lead." she replied. Kantos smiled down at her warmly, before with a crescendo of music she found herself up right again, one of his arms around her waist, the other holding her hand aloft, ending up as a kind of faster-paced waltz. And waltz they did! Seeing such tall Irkens dance is a pretty impressive sight, both being the tallest ones present at the party at the time. There were spins, dips, twirls and the like during the dance as the music continued. I'm even far to say it's an almost Tango at some points. The climax of the music ended with Xyth being held completely off the ground, in a far more severe dip. Kantos held her suspended like that, staring down at her, his breathing a bit harder from the dance. The music stopped, and he seemed to be waiting for the next cue; it came in the form of a slow melody, and Kantos finally raised Xyth back up onto her feet. She was panting slightly, a faint flush to her face as she was righted again.  
  
"...where does a General like yourself learn how to dance like _that_?" she finally asked after a moment's pause to catch her breath.  
  
"A good warrior is sure on his feet, no matter the situation." He smirked slightly, then shook his head, setting an arm around her lower waist again. "A lot of the same tactics they teach us for hand-to-hand combat aren't too far from dancing."  
  
"I see..." Xyth nodded slightly, placing one arm around his shoulders and leaning her head against his slightly. "Well, you must be very skilled on the battlefield then."  
  
"Mm.. Well, the rank of General is earned, not given." Kantos set his hand against the back of her head. "You aren't so bad yourself."  
  
"Well don't ask me where, _if_, I'm a good dancer..." she smirked slightly, shutting her eyes.  
  
"Must be natural talent, then." His tone had become hushed by now, since he was basically talking into her antennae. He tilted his head, nuzzling her temple. She smiled gently now, letting out a gentle purr now as he nuzzled her temple.  
  
"Thank you for asking me out Kantos.." Xyth said gently.  
  
"No, thank you." He tightened his grip on her, settling his head against her's, "You've done a lot for me, probably more than you realize."  
  
"I didn't realise being a Nurse would do that.." Xyth pondered gently, "But... you've made me feel wonderful Kantos, more confident about myself then I ever had..." Kantos smiled, and she could probably feel it since his lips were sort of against her skin,  
  
"I'm glad, then. You deserve to feel wonderful." His thumb reached over, massaging the base of her antennae, "It wasn't just you as a Nurse, Xyth. It wasn't even you being my companion. It was just.. you." Xyth pulled back slightly to look at him, keeping the smile on her face as she did.  
  
"You mean a lot to me, you know.." she said gently, "Not as a patient either, or anything like that..." Kantos lifted his head,  
  
"You mean just as much to me. I'm certain." His eyelids sagged slightly, "For a long time I'd tried to turn off my emotions and become detached from it all." He slid his hand down, cupping her jaw, "You've shown me I can still care about someone."  
  
"I'm glad I could show you that." Xyth smiled, putting one hand up to hold onto his wrist gently. "I'm almost as far to say that... I have very strong emotions for you." she said gently, glancing to the side before looking back at him. "One might even say love, but I'm not sure.."  
  
"I don't have any previous experience about this sort of thing, but.." Kantos held her tightly, "If this isn't love, I can't imagine what is."  
  
"Me neither." she replied, then the hand that was holding his wrist let go and she placed it against his face. Her thumb resting against his temple and she smiled sincerely at him. "So.. I'm not sure what we're meant to do now that we've kinda expressed feelings." His face sunk into a knowing smile,  
  
"I have an idea." And he leaned forward, closing his eyes and setting his lips against her's in a warm, gentle kiss. To say Xyth looked surprised would be an understatement. Imagine fireworks going off, that'd be her. After a second or so in hesitation land, she kissed him in response as the soft purring sound raised it's voice again. A much lower rumble soon accompanied it, one of his hands settling against her neck, the other on her lower back. A chorus of loud whistles and cheers interrupted his thoughts, and he blinked his eyes open, recalling they were still in the middle of the dance field. Kantos pulled back reluctantly,  
  
"Let's continue this someplace less crowded," he murmured, still half purring.  
  
"Heh, yeah..." she purred in response, soon finding his hand taking hers and leading her from the party. Soon enough the two were making their way back towards the Hospital, Xyth looking at Kantos. "Kantos?"   
  
"Mm?" He looked over at her, tilting his head.  
  
"How, uh, how much longer do you have until you have no say in how long you stay here? ...if that makes sense." Xyth muttered the last part to herself as she glanced away.  
  
"They're going to at least want me back in the Capitol in.." His antennae sagged slightly, "About a week and a half.  
  
"Oh." Xyth said, her antennae already hanging by the back of her head now. "Then you're back into the Wars, I guess." Kantos frowned, reaching over and lifting one of her antennae, as though attempting to restore it to its former perkiness.  
  
"Well, there is one thing that might delay my leave deadline."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, looking back at him now. Kantos glanced towards the ground,  
  
"I believe they give a leave or extended leave, when a.. member of the military.. acquires a mate." Xyth blinked in surprise, looking at him.  
  
"..are you asking me to become your mate, Kantos?"  
  
"You don't want me to leave. I don't want to leave you. So.." He glanced back over at her, "Yes." She smiled at him, her antennae slowly returning to their curly stance.  
  
"Then... yes, Kantos. I want to be your mate, and have you to be my mate." Xyth said. Kantos' own antennae perked, and he smiled back, pausing their walk to pull her into a warm hug, nuzzling the base of her antennae. Xyth held onto him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she did.  
  
"I love you so much Kantos." she whispered.  
  
"I.." He closed his eyes and held her firmly, "I love you, too, Xyth." He almost sounded.. sad?  
  
"What is it..?" she asked, hearing the tint of sadness to his voice. Kantos sagged slightly,  
  
"I feel.. Guilty, I think. It's always cruel to ask someone to be your mate when you're in the Military.."  
  
"Don't feel guilty, Kantos... if I can last with you being in the Military, it shows I truly love you.. doesn't it?" Xyth tilted her head to the side, taking one of his hands into hers.  
  
"Even so.." He squeezed her hand, "No one can say that I'll recover so quickly from the next blast."  
  
"I know." she nodded slightly, then looked at him. "Just to.. to use the term.. to become one with you is all I want, to know that you loved me, and I loved you... no one, not even death would take that away from me." Xyth said gently. Kantos looked down at her, and nodded,  
  
"You're right." He stood up straight again, looking in the distance; the hospital wasn't too far away. Not wanting to let go of her, he leaned down and scooped her off her feet, carrying her like, well, a bride. Xyth blinked in surprise, but smiled again and leant her head against his. She shut her eyes and just enjoyed being carried like this, one of her antennae slowly unravelling and wrapping around the base of one of his. Aw, ain't it sweet? He leaned his antennae down against her's - it was pretty much all he could do with the limited pliability he had. Pretty soon he'd taken her back through doors he'd lead her out of not too long ago, finally laying her down on the his suite bed.  
  
She laughed slightly as he set her down, and she ran her hands along his arms while she looked up at his face. Then she pulled him down onto her and kissed him, this time much more warmly then the one they had previously shared on the dance floor. Kantos blinked in surprise, but closed his eyes and leaned into it with just as much passion, sliding his arms beneath her, his low, rumbling purr starting up again. Occasionally, though, it dipped into more of the 'carnal growl' range. And, to keep this story as clean as we can the two were left to their business, delving into declaring their love to the other much more then any words ever could. 'N boy, they must have loved each other a lot that's all I'm saying.  
  
And so, time passed. Being Irkens, it wasn't long before Xyth was eating for two, and months later, an egg rested under the glass dome of an incubator. Since they were in a hospital and all, they had been able to predetermine the egg's hatching date- and the day soon arrived. Kantos and Xyth stood at the incubator, Kantos looking a bit unsettled and holding his anxious mate by the waist. A few Judges had been sent there as well, as they usually were in high-profile hatchings, tapping their clipboards and looking impatient.  
  
"Do they really have to be here...?" Xyth asked Kantos gently, but keeping her eyes on the egg still resting under the incubator, unmoving. Kantos backed his antennae slightly, tightening his grip on her,  
  
"It's the law," was his unmotivated explanation. He was staring at the egg as well, seeming troubled. Finally, the egg started to wobble slightly, a little crack appearing on the side. The Judges' antennae perked and they turned their attention to the hatching. Xyth's antennae perked slightly, and watched as the egg wobbled more for a while before a tiny hand broke through the shell. More cracks appeared, Xyth now holding her breath as this came along. One Judge began writing down on his clipboard already. It wasn't long before a rather pale, nearly white little smeet tumbled out of the egg, a pair of long, angular antennae curled up tightly against his head. The smeet blinked his eyes open, and the judges made a collective grimace - his pure black eyes contrasted against his pale skin rather badly. But, to Xyth the little smeet was the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. She smiled slightly, putting her hands together as she did.  
  
"My… smeet…" she said gently to herself. One of the judges got a measure tape and measured the long antennae that were by now, stiffening into their proper angular appearance. This turned out to be a bad move, for the smeet turned quickly and bit onto the Judge's hand. Now any normal smeet this would be normal, but this one had sharp teeth so he drew blood when he did.  
  
"Augh!" the Judge shook his hand, the smeet loosing it's grip and falling onto it's back. The judges had been exchanging uncertain looks before, but that settled it. The bitten Judge sucked on his finger, looking up at the smeet's parents. Kantos had his eyes closed, head lowered - The Judge seemed to interpret this as a signal, and he produced a big, fat stamp from his pocket, smacking the paper on the clipboard - in glaring red letters was the word 'REJECTED'. Before Xyth could do anything, another Judge scooped the smeet up rather roughly, so of course he started crying.  
  
"Wait, no!" Xyth said, reaching her and out to the smeet. Her instincts had kicked in already, hearing her child cry only registered in her mind to try and comfort him. "You can't, I can take care of him! I can! Why-Kantos, let me go!" she then noticed Kantos had kept his grip on her arm, and she tried to pull it loose. "He's my smeet, I can take care of him!" she sounded more like she was pleading now, which she was.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't allow that, Xyth." said one of the Judges, "He has the traits of a rabid Irken, his brain is obviously unstable. We can't allow him to be raised here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Get her out of here." said another Judge, the smeet still crying. Kantos sighed, turning away from the judges and leading Xyth, still keeping a firm, but gentle grip on her. His eyes were still closed, jaw clenched and antennae pinned back - hearing both his son and his mate plead wasn't an easy thing to hear.  
  
"Wait, no, _NO_!" Xyth raised her voice for possibly the first time in anger as Kantos was now leading her through the door way. "_He's my SON_!" with that the door slammed shut behind them. Kantos finally released her, but stood between her and the door. He opened his eyes partly, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Of course, she tried to at least move him out the way. But we know who's the stronger of the two at least,  
  
"How could you?!" she screamed, not really caring they were in the middle of one of the hospital wings. Nor that doctors and Nurses were around. She grabbed his chest plate, tears now streaming down her face. "Why did you do that?! He's our son!"  
  
"Sometimes, the best thing to do is nothing." He made no real attempt at fending her off, just standing his ground stoically.   
  
"I won't do _nothing_!" Xyth shut her eyes, backing away from him knowing she wasn't about to move him. She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to block the sound of her son crying from her head. "He.. he wanted me and.."  
  
"There's nothing else to be done."  Kantos said quietly, folding his arms behind his back. "It's the law." He echoed himself. She swallowed back another sob, lowering her hands to hug herself. Then she looked up at him slowly.  
  
"You…" Xyth couldn't finish the sentence, she turned and ran down the hallway. Some Nurses were still watching, a few glanced at each other while some just looked at Kantos. The doctors went back to work, since as we know, life goes on. Kantos glanced upwards, watching her go. He opened as mouth to say something, but just shook his head. After a while, he strode off as well.  
  
"Someone inform her that my leave ends at sundown."  
  
The message was given, even if Xyth made no movement from her sleeping quarters. She rarely noticed the time ticking by, since she felt her whole world was breaking down around her. A month carrying the egg, the painful birth, then to have it all thrown away at the Rejection of her son. Now, her mate, well, the one she had thought to be her understanding mate was leaving at sundown. As she sat up in bed she wiped her eyes finally. Her antennae perked as she heard a shuttle carrier parking outside in the standing area.  
  
She got to her feet and walked to the window, looking down at the large vehicle. Kantos was standing outside, shielding his eyes as engines of the vehical kicked up dust. He glanced back towards the hospital, holding a bag in his other hand, and noticed Xyth - He locked eyes with her, his expression tinting with sadness. She stared back at him, but neither sadness or happiness shown. The look on her face was expressionless as Xyth saw him, maybe in a way she was giving him a taste of what she had to look into earlier that day, or not. Either way, she just stared at him and didn't even attempt wave. He stared at her for a while, then slowly turned away, and boarded the shuttle. The engines flared, and it hovered off the ground, disappearing into the darkening sky soon enough. After a few long moments, a timid knock was heard at Xyth's door.  
  
"Come in." she said quietly, turning back and sitting at her window seat now. The door slid open and a shy nurse stepped in, holding a rather ornate envelop with the offical Emperial seal on it.  
  
"Um. Mis- I mean, Lady Xyth, a, uh, letter came to you from the…" The short nurse paused, hushing a bit, "Empire's counsel."  
  
"Thank you." Xyth got to her feet, walking over to the Nurse and took if from her. She opened it up, reading it over quietly to herself. The nurse drummed her fingers together, before she stepped out. She had probably wisely figured Xyth wasn't in the best of moods, so it was best to leave her be. Xyth lowered the letter, a small smile on her face.  
  
"…Noble Xyth…" she said to herself, before turning back to the window and looking out at the surrounding wilderness. Course, being Noble meant being transferred to another section of Irk, but that was fine. She was now able to help more Irkens, and she had a good idea of what class to help.  
  
The Rejects.  
  
[The End, woo!]


End file.
